


La Da Dee

by AmableAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I love this ship, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmableAngel/pseuds/AmableAngel
Summary: Elizabeta hears a familiar song and it launches her back into the past.(I suck at writing at summaries just sayin)





	La Da Dee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't really know is this is a songfic but it's inspired by Cody Simpson's 'La Da Dee,' as the title suggests. 
> 
> *insert disclaimer stuff*

A bright Saturday morning. Elizabeta hated a house devoid of sound, so she put her music on shuffle and bustled around the kitchen, trying to make her breakfast before she was late. Her ears perked up at the opening notes of a very familiar song.

_ There's no way to say this song's about someone else _

Sadness and a wave of memories engulfed Elizabeta and she flopped into a chair, a dazed expression on her face. A sunset. Coffee. And a pair of crimson eyes. 

~

_ She was humming to herself as she strolled through the park, her earbuds in. The recognizable notes of her favorite song filled her ears and she smiled in delight.  _

**There's no way to say this song's about someone else**

_ She only got that far into the song before someone bumped into her, causing her to trip and fall onto the hard concrete. Thankfully, her fall was broken by her hands as her earbuds fell out of her ears and her phone out of her grasp.  _

_ “Miss? Are you alright?” Looking up, she saw a man with odd colored hair, a weird platinum blonde. And his eyes were striking. A mixture of dark red and brown. She was taken aback by the intensity of them.  _

_ “Miss?” His face was etched with concern as he lifted her off the ground. “Are you okay?” _

_ “Er, yes. I’m fine.” She brushed off the dirt from her knees and hands and bent down to collect her earbuds and phone. As she picked up the phone, she gasped. The screen was cracked and broken. A few shards had fallen off already.  _

_ “I’m very sorry, really. I’ll pay you back for the screen…” The stranger trailed off, an apologetic expression on his face. She looked up and waved her hand.  _

_ “It’s alright! Really, it's fine! Don't worry.” She stuffed the phone into her jacket pocket and gave a smile at the man.  _

_ “Maybe I can pay you back with a coffee?”  _

_ She paused considering. There was no time for coffee this morning, and she hadn't had a chance to get any.  _

_ “Okay. Coffee sounds good. I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, by the way.” She stuck out her hand in greeting. He shook it with fervour. _

_ “My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you, Liza!” _

_ “Elizabeta.” _

_ “Right. I should  _ _ really _ _ stop giving people nicknames. Sorry.” Gilbert grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. _

_ “It's okay.” Elizabeta smiled. Together, the two people set out in search of coffee. _

 

_ Gilbert sat across from Elizabeta. “Again, I'm really sorry about that. My brother says I should really look where I go, and I guess he's right. “ _

_ “And I'm telling you for at least the fifth time, it's okay.” Elizabeta sipped her coffee and flashed a grin. The pair chatted for awhile until Elizabeta glanced at her watch.  _

_ “Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go. Er, exchange numbers?” she said hopefully. Elizabeta wasn't going to lie to herself; Gilbert was very nice  _ _ and _ _ handsome. And her her heart fluttered a bit every time she glanced at his eyes.  _

_ “Sure!” he said enthusiastically. “Here's mine,” Gilbert said, scribbling a set of numbers on a napkin and sliding it to her. As Elizabeta grabbed the napkin, a song began playing on the speakers overhead.  _

**_There's no way to say this song's about someone else/Every time you're not in my arms/I start to lose myself_ **

_ “Oh. This is the song that was playing when you crashed into me. It's my favorite.” _

_ “Really? It's a nice song.” Both of them sat in silence, letting the bright tune wash over them. As soon as the song finished, Elizabeta got up reluctantly.  _

_ “I really have to go now,” she said, grimacing. _

_ “Okay, bye. Call me!” Gilbert gave a lopsided grin and Elizabeta’s heart jumped. She gave a wave and exited the coffeehouse. _

_ ~ _

Elizabeta got up from the chair, only to be met with a mass of burnt toast. She sighed and dumped it into the garbage.  _ There goes my breakfast.  _ She glanced at the clock.  _ And now I’m late.  _ Elizabeta dropped back into the chair, feeling extremely lethargic. She contemplated calling in sick, and decided just to do that. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number of her volunteer center where she worked on weekends. 

“Hey, it’s Elizabeta. I’m not feeling too well today, so I'm not going to come in.” 

~

_ She soon found out that while Gilbert was nice and handsome, he was also annoying as hell. He had the tiresome habit of calling himself “The Awesome Gilbert,” and he called her “Lizzie.” Yet whenever she found herself around him, that tune kept playing in her head. And contrary to what happens when someone overplays a song, she did not tire of the refrain.  _

**_La da dee/La da dee doo/La da da me/La da da you/La da dee/La da dee doo/There's only me/There's only you_ **

_ Their first “real” date was in the park, the same one where they had met. Their first kiss was short and sweet, with the fading sunset behind them.  _

~

Elizabeta tried to make more food, but she just didn’t feel like it. The song was still playing on her phone, as it seemed she had accidentally put it on loop. Slumping in the chair, she ran a hand through her hair. Elizabeta forced herself to get up and wash her face. The song seemed to follow her everywhere she went in her house, taunting her, mocking her. 

~

**_I pretend the night is so beautiful/Take a photo with the bros/La da dee/La da da doo/They won't see through my disguise/Right here behind my eyes/Replaying in my mind/La de da_ **

_ There was a night where Gilbert wanted to introduce his “awesome girlfriend” to his friends, Antonio and Francis. _

_ “Lizzie, these are my best friends, Franny and Toni! Or, alternatively, Francis and Antonio,” Gilbert announced. Elizabeta greeted them with a wave and a smile. Francis had flirted with her, which earned him a smack on the head from Gilbert. Antonio gave her a kiss on the cheek and hug. The four of them chatted in the light of Gilbert’s apartment until the late hours of night.  _

_ “Hey, why don’t we take a photo?” Antonio suggested, pulling out his phone.  _

_ “Sure, why not?” Elizabeta, Gilbert, and Antonio stood behind and to the left of Francis, who was holding the phone since he claimed to be “the selfie expert.” _

_ “1… 2… 3! Say cheese!”  _

_ “Let’s see the photo!” Antonio made a grab for the phone and clicked on the photos app. Tapping on the picture, he frowned upon inspecting it.  _

_ “Gil! You’re not looking at the camera!” He chuckled. “You’re looking at Elizabeta.”  _

~

“Anyu? Why are you crying?” Elizabeta looked up from the sink to see her thirteen year old son standing there, his long white hair tousled from sleep and sticking up in odd directions. 

“Don’t worry, drágám.” She pulled Klaus into a loose hug and buried her face into his hair. “I’m not crying.”

“Sure, Anyu.” Klaus wasn’t buying it. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Er, cereal.”

“Okay, thank you. Also, why are you still here? Don’t you have that charity thing you do?”

“It got canceled.”

“Oh. One more thing, there’s a song playing in the kitchen. Should I turn it off?”

“Please.” Elizabeta nodded and Klaus plodded off to the kitchen and the song stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief, and closed her eyes.  _ Why couldn’t I turn it off myself? I just can’t keep being held up by the past.  _

No matter how hard she tried, the refrain stuck in her head. 

~

_ They had been dating for two and a half years, when Elizabeta stumbled across her ex, Roderich. Gilbert had been walking with her at the time, and he had sneered the moment that she had introduced Roderich. The violet-eyed man had been dating Elizabeta for more than two years, when he had gone off and had an affair with a Swiss man whose name that Elizabeta could not remember for the life of her. From what she had heard, it didn’t last.  _

_ “Hello, my name is Roderich. Nice to meet you, Gilbert.” _

_ “Likewise.” They stared each other directly in the eyes, as if challenging each other. The atmosphere was awkward and the tension could’ve been cut with a knife. Elizabeta tried to ease the pressure with a joke, but it backfired.  _

_ “O-okay, so we’ll just be on our way…” She pulled on Gilbert’s sleeve and led him away. Roderich gave him one last sneer and walked away.  _

_ “What the hell was that?!” Elizabeta exclaimed as soon as they were out of earshot.  _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “The whole glaring thing. The last time I checked,  _ _ I _ _ was dating you!” She jabbed a finger at his chest.  _

_ “Well, you had a pretty serious relationship with him! Ever heard of competition?!” _

_ “He’s gay.” _

_ “Oh.” A pause. “Were you that bad that you made him gay?” Gilbert snorted.  _

_ “Shut up.” Elizabeta buried her hands into her pocket and huffed.  _

_ “You know I love you, Lizzie,” he said in a sing-song voice, pulling her into a hug.  _

_ “Yeah, yeah, sure you do. I hate you, just so you know.” _

_ “Aww, don’t be like that. A kiss?” _

_ “A kiss, my ass. I’m going home. Do whatever the hell you want to do.” Elizabeta stormed off to the apartment they both shared, leaving Gilbert on the sidewalk with a grin on his face.  _

_ “I’ll never figure her out,” he said to the open sky, laughing. _

_ “I love you, Lizzie!” he called out to her retreating form. She didn’t turn around.  _

_ “Okay, then.”  _

~

The memory seemed so trivial. Of all things, why did she have to remember a fight? 

~

_ They were back in the same cafe where they shared coffee for the first time, two years ago. The fight they had had two weeks ago was forgotten, and things were back to normal. Of course, you can only stay mad at someone you live with for so long. Staring into Gilbert’s irises, Elizabeta found herself as entranced by those eyes as she had the first time they met.  _

_ “Elizabeta. I have a question.” She tilted her head to one side questioningly. Gilbert only used her full name when he was serious.  _

_ “Yeah, what is it?” Overhead, the speakers were playing a song that the two had become very familiar with.  _

**_La da dee/La da dee doo/La da da me/La da da you/La da dee/La da dee doo/There's only me/There's only you_ **

_ The refrain was going on at the exact moment Gilbert pulled a small box of out his pocket and kneeled down on the ground. Crimson orbs made contact with sparkling malachite ones. Elizabeta’s hands flew to her mouth as she gasped and her eyes widened. _

_ “Elizabeta Héderváry, you’re the most amazing woman I know. I love you from the bottom of my heart and you’re the light of my life. Will you marry me?” _

_ The room was pin drop silent as everyone in the cafe fell silent, holding their breath, waiting for Elizabeta’s answer.  _

_ “Yes! A thousand times yes!” Elizabeta exclaimed, pulling Gilbert by the lapels of his jacket into a kiss. Applause erupted around the cafe and a couple people hooted.  _

_ “Really?” he asked breathlessly, breaking the kiss. _

_ “Of course, you idiot! Why would I say no?! Wait-- are you crying?” Gilbert was indeed crying. Tears of joy, it seemed. He rubbed at his eyes and spoke one sentence.  _

_ “I love you, Lizzie.” _

_ “And I love you too, idiot.” She embraced her fiance, as the activity around them returned to normal. _

~

“Come on, Anyu! Now you’re really crying!” Elizabeta suddenly became aware that her son was sitting next to her and that she was lying on the bed on top of a tear stained pillow. 

“I wasn’t crying.”

“I’m not stupid, Anyu! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Klaus. Don’t worry.” Her tone gave off the obvious message.  _ Don’t press further.  _

“Okay. Fine. Can I go to Lars’s house?”

“Sure. Just be back by lunch.”

~

_ The wedding was fairly simple. A few friends and family members of Elizabeta’s were there and there were only four people coming from Gilbert’s side: His brother, Ludwig, and his boyfriend, Feliciano, and Francis and Antonio.  _

_ “And do you, Elizabeta Héderváry, take Gilbert Beilschmidt to be your lawfully wedded husband?” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “And do you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, take Elizabeta Héderváry to be your lawfully wedded wife?” _

_ “I do.” _

_ This was it. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” They were married. Bonded for life, until death did them part.  _

~

Elizabeta looked down at her left hand. The simple band of gold with tiny emeralds set in it was still on her finger. She had never removed since that day. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her son talking.  

“Tschüss, Anyu!” Klaus called from downstairs. 

“Goodbye, drágám.” The door slammed shut and Elizabeta was left alone in her house, with nothing but memories to fill her mind. 

~

_ “I’m pregnant.” _

_ “Really?!” A grin cracked across Gilbert’s face and he picked up Elizabeta as he spun her around. They both started laughing, overcome with joy. Their family would now have another addition in nine short months.  _

_ “If it’s a boy, can we name him Klaus?” Gilbert asked, putting her down.  _

_ “Sure. And if it’s a girl, her name will be Hanna!” Elizabeta said. He pouted.  _

_ “I don’t like Hanna. It reminds me of Berwald and Tino’s dog.” _

_ “Too bad.” She giggled and poked Gilbert’s nose.  _

~

She got up from the bed and changed out of her nightclothes. Peeling them off, Elizabeta tossed the clothes into the laundry hamper and pulled on a fresh long sleeve teal shirt and a pair of black pants. Elizabeta paused, considering.  _ Eh, why the hell not?  _ Going downstairs, she shrugged on her jacket, grabbed her keys, and left the house. 

~

_ Klaus was five years old when the horrible news broke their family apart.  _

_ It was late, much past Klaus’s bedtime when Gilbert said he needed to talk to her. He sat down at the table with a grim expression on his face.  _

_ “Elizabeta, I need to talk to you.” _

_ “Yeah, what is it?” She sat down across from him and touched his hand.  _

_ “Remember how my stomach was hurting really badly? And those tests you told me I had to go for? The results came back.” He looked down.  _

_ “And?” _

_ “I have pancreatic cancer.” _

~

Elizabeta settled into the car, telling herself to be back before Klaus gets back. The ride would only be a few minutes long, something Gilbert had joked about when they were deciding which house to move to. 

The road was covered in a light dusting of snow from the night before, like powdered sugar. In less than five minutes, Elizabeta stood in front of her destination. 

~

_ “You what?!” _

_ “I have pancreatic cancer. I have to stay at the hospital for who know how long.” _

_ “And when did you find out about this?!” _

_ “Yesterday. They said that I should’ve stayed at the hospital that night, but I wanted to enjoy one more day with you and Klaus.”  _

_ Elizabeta was in a daze. One moment, everything was fine. The next, the love of her life had cancer. _

_ “But you’ll be fine, right?” Her own words sounded far away to her.  _

_ Gilbert gave a sad smile and shrugged. “Who knows?” They sat in silence, Elizabeta trying to digest what was happening, and her husband sitting across from her.  _

~

Elizabeta looked up at the formidable iron gates. The local cemetery. She had completely memorized her way to her destination, and she made her way among other gravestones and scattered flower petals. Finally, she saw the one she wanted. 

~

_ A month. That was all it took. A mere month was how long it took to completely shatter Elizabeta’s world. That fateful day, February 25th was when Elizabeta’s dearest was taken away from her.  _

~

Gilbert Beilschmidt

Beloved father and husband

January 28, 1973- February 25, 2004

Elizabeta stood at the grave, the song still swirling in her head. A single tear rolled down her cheek and plopped on the dirt below. 

_ La da dee doo _

_ When you were gone I think of you _

**Author's Note:**

> Anyu- Mum/Mom  
> Drágám- Darling  
> Tschüss- Bye
> 
> Edit 8/16/17: I realize now that around the time Eliza and GIlbert would've met, they didn't have cell phones. At least not a smartphone, like Elizabeta had at the beginning. Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
